aLgO aSI COmO RoMeO Y juLieTA nnU
by Arli-chan
Summary: Leve UA! SasuXHina! un par de adolecentes enamorados y las familias ke se oponen a su amor!xD ke tipicoo! Romance..hUmor y drama!dedikado a la Mati! no es otra historia comun!xD Parejas bizarras


**Una vida a tu lado**

Holis!

Pues les presento mi 1er sasuxhina…para la mati por que es su cumple y ella ama esta pareja:D sorry si me sale muy chulo xD pero no es mi fuerte..haré mi mejor esfuerzo no mas y sweet 16 girl! TKM!

Capitulo 1: el primer encuentro..

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en la misión de los hyuga, salvo por que hoy era el cumpleaños numero 5 de la pequeña hinata. Esta última dormitaba tranquilamente en su habitación de color lila completamente decorado de fotos, muñecos, peluches, y algunos kurenais de juguete. Lo que la pequeña no sospechaba era que sus padres junto a su hermana menor de 2 años le tenían preparada una sorpresa. Un singular despertar.

Mientras la hija mayor de la pareja continuaba dormitando junto a su osito de peluche los padres de la infante junto a su hermana y primo / entiendase neiji/ entraron cuidadosamente a la habitación. Todos traían enormes paquetes / menos la hermana pequeña ¬¬/ de diferente colores y formas.

Hinata chan- la zamarreo levemente su madre…hinata chan despierta

Pero la pequeña se negaba a abrir los ojos, con que estaría soñando,ni la autora lo sabe xD se los dejo a la imaginación

Hina chan-esta vez era neiji quien trataba de despertarla-hina –chan

Nieji parecía estar a punto de hacer un puchero cuando la pequeña hyuga abrió lo ojos

Miro para ambos lados sin entender muy bien la presencia de sus familiares en su cuarto tan temprano.

Hinata- hablo su padre- es que no te das cuenta que día es hoy?

Hinata lo miro inocentemente con una expresión de "no se que pasa...Hice algo malo?"

Su madre la miro con dulzura...

Hinata chan –le dijo esta – mira el calendario que esta justo en tu velador

La pequeña dio vuelta la cabeza para toparse con su calendario de caballos...un día en especial estaba todo rayado con lápices fuertes

La niña se voltio para fijar la vista en los presentes...es mi cumple años? pregunto inocentemente la criatura

Tu que crees?-se burlo su primo- claro que si baka n.nU- este es el regalo de parte de mi familia

La pelinegro se acomodo mientras el otro pequeño se sentaba en la cama

Empezó a abrir el regalo con un cuidado no digno de una pequeña de su edad, lo que estresaba a su primo

¬¬ ya! hina chan apurate -eso lo estresaba, a pesar de que conocía lo que se escondía detrás del papel

la pequeña lo miro mientras tiraba el ultimo trozo de papel lila

frente a sus ojos apareció una hermosa muñeca de porcelana

de ojos celestes y pelo rubio xD / a naruko xDD pero con ropa/ un vestido lila lleno de adornos ultra detallado era muy hermosa!

Muchas gracias neiji kun la pequeña se acerco y poso un beso en la mejilla de su sonrojado primo

Es mi turno de recibir un beso

El sr hyuga poso un paquete celeste con el signo de la familia frente a la infante...Nuevamente un proceso lento y torturador para los presentes, especialmente para neiji xD

Esta vez el obsequio era un manual ninja /¬¬ no de esos enormes/ con dibujos a todo color y letras enormes

Para que comiences tu camino del ninja -sonrió su padre mientras recibía su beso

Finalmente llego el turno se su madre la hermosa mujer poso el enorme paquete frete a su hija mayor

Era un set de "armas" de juguete- se que no es muy convencional de una madre pero supongo que con tus amigos podrá servir

Muchas gracias!- la niña rodeo con sus pálidos brazos el cuello de su madre para darle un beso en la mejilla

Muy bien- exclamo el padre- es hora de ir a tomar una ducha, el desayuno y prepararlo todo para la fiesta de esta tarde

Hinata- dijo su madre- kaoru/ una sirvienta/ se va a ocupar de ti mi amor, mientras nosotros preparamos todo, recuerda usar tu kimono nuevo que te mando la abuela

Claro mama- mientras puedo jugar con neiji kun?-pregunto inocente el infante

Por supuesto, luego de terminar de asearte y ordenar tus cosas

Después de terminar sus labores y de choriar mucho a los lectores hinata termino sus cosas y jugada junto a sus primos en el patio

**Advertencia: este fic contiene leve yaoi GaaraxNaru…**

**los padres de Naruto viven para esta época / los padres están invitados a la fiesta xD/ que los de Gaara, y nadie odia a ninguno de los 2 n.n be happy leve universo paralelo…y ojala sigan leyendo y se viene el 1er encuentro entre vuestra pareja amada :D gRax x leer…/**

EN LA FIESTA DE CUMPLE AÑOS!

Los invitados no tardaban en llegar y la pequeña hinata era perseguida por kaoru para tratar de vestirla adecuadamente para la ocasión

No es que la pequeña no estuviera feliz de arreglase para su cumple años solo que su lado malvado decía que era mas entretenido ser perseguida por la exhausta niñera la cual maldecía su destino

Mientras tanto uno de los clanes más importantes de Konoha hacia acto de presencia en la mansión hyuga

La Sra. del hogar hacia pasar a los 2 adultos a un salón donde tomarían the mientras itachi y Sasuke buscarían a los pequeños hyuga

Eran los primeros en llegar, la mansión estaba algo desolada y las sirvientas seguían preparando el jardín para el acontecimiento

Itachi decidió ir a investigar el lugar de la fiesta mientras Sasuke prefirió investigar la residencia, era parecida a la suya algo mas luminosa nada mas

Iba mirando los cuadros que decoraban las ventanas cuando repentinamente choco con alguien

En el acto ambos cayeron de poto al suelo

Sasuke con todo su orgullo se paro solo y procedió a levantar a la damisela que ya hacia en el suelo sobándose la cola

Sasuke poso sus penetrantes ojos negro en la pequeña que tenia frente a el

Y tu quien eres?–pregunto sin mas el uchiha

Antes de que la pequeña pudiera responder a las dudas de su invitado kaoru ya al borde de un ataque de asma tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos para llevarla a su cuarto

Hinata sama ¬¬- reprocho la joven mujer- todo lo que tuve que correr para alcanzarla

Vamos a ponernos lindas para su fiesta de cumple años

Kaoru se fijo en el pequeño de mirada penetrante, se asusto mas por cortesía le hablo

Hinata sama tiene que prepararse para su fiesta en un segundo la traigo de vuelta

Dicho esto la mujer junto a la niña desaparecieron por una de las tantas puertas de se mostraban frente a el

Hinata-susurro para si el uchiha mientras se dirigía al patio en búsqueda de su hermano mayor

En la habitación de hinata, la nany hacia todo lo posible por ponerle el kimono rosado pálido a la revoltosa niña de 5 años

Peino su cabello y poso un precioso broche con forma de girasol en su pelo

Estas lista- se alegro kaoru- ahora si puedes ir a jugar con tus amigos

Sin mas hinata salio corriendo rumbo al patio

Para su felicidad muchos mas invitados abian llegado

Shikamaru estaba en el suelo junto a temari y choji mirando las nuves

Sakura e ino molestaban a Sasuke

Gaara jugueteaba en una caja de arena e itachi "peleaba" contra neiji ajajaja

cuando de repente sono el timbre por ultima vez, la familia mas ruidosa e importante de konoha hacia ingreso a la fiesta...

saludaron cordialmente mientras naruto se dirigia al patio y era la burla de todos los niños cuando estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero para suerte alguien lo iba a recatar antes de romperse la cara

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------y no les pongo mas!xD Tenia este fic hace 1 millon de siglos

se me ocurrio seguirlo jejeje y terminar el cap xD espero seguirlo algun dia y ke les guste!:D ke mas???creo ke seguire "la mujer de mi mejor amigo" pero con otras historias del trio NaruHinasasu


End file.
